


My Raven Queen

by navaan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Death, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Serving a god means more than simply making a pledge.





	My Raven Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



He feels her in every breath, his lady, his goddess, his Raven Queen. Her soft, hoarse voice is in every whistle of the wind. He hears her whisper in his dreams even when he doesn't call her. 

He'd had his brushes with death so many times, who would have thought that one day he'd find himself in her constant embrace and live?

"She scares me," Keyleth whispers.

"Death scares us all," he whispers back, but doesn't tell her, that even in her kiss, in her soft, sweet untainted touches, he can hear, feel and see _her_. 

Forever his dark mistress.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176096303185/critical-role-drabbles) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/614827.html).


End file.
